


pop-pop-pop your peepers

by ODed_on_jingle_jangle



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Bullying, Crack, F/F, Minor Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Perversion, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODed_on_jingle_jangle/pseuds/ODed_on_jingle_jangle
Summary: Lana isn’t covered up. The throw blanket’s been discarded on the floor. She’s wearing a thin, silky robe with pale pink blossoms printed on it. No bra underneath apparently, Addy can see the impression of her nipples through the fabric. The garment is very loose on her, almost like it’s come untied, slipping down one creamy shoulder. Only a corner of the robe drapes over her thigh, hanging down in a satin triangle right over Lana’s crotch.Addy wonders if she’s wearing panties.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	pop-pop-pop your peepers

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, Addy's voyeuristic tenancies are most likely exaggerated in this fic. I believe canon Addy has them, but she's probably a...hm...okay, so on a scale of one to ten with one being 'barely voyeuristic' and ten being 'total voyeur,' I'd say Addy in canon is probably about a three or four. And in this fic, she's probably like a five or six. YMMV. I don't think Addy in canon really goes out of her way to creep on people. I think she's more opportunistic, like, if the chance arises, she'll peep. But I don't think she's like, sitting outside of anybody's house with binoculars or anything.
> 
> Nonetheless, I find that aspect of her personality interesting and pretty amusing tbh, so here we are. That's it. That's the whole fic. Just Addy being voyeuristic. Nothing else to see here. 
> 
> Warning for implied/referenced statutory rape. It is not tagged because it is not actually featured and may not even be happening, it's just briefly speculated upon. 
> 
> Title from a song.

Addy waits for Beth downstairs. They’re going to a college party tonight and she’s getting some things together, probably her vape, maybe some of Lana’s coke. Lana won’t know the difference. She’s out cold on the couch, an arm dangling over the cushion, bottle of vodka lying on the floor like it might’ve slipped right out of her fingers. 

As Addy waits for Beth, she finds herself watching Lana breathe. Follows the gentle rise and fall of her chest, meanders a little bit closer to listen to the quiet rush of air going in and out her nose. There are rosy splotches along her collarbone, hickeys in rows like Connect 4. Addy wonders if they’re from Bert or someone else. 

Lana isn’t covered up. The throw blanket’s been discarded on the floor. She’s wearing a thin, silky robe with pale pink blossoms printed on it. No bra underneath apparently, Addy can see the impression of her nipples through the fabric. The garment is very loose on her, almost like it’s come untied, slipping down one creamy shoulder. 

Only a corner of the robe drapes over her thigh, hanging down in a satin triangle right over Lana’s crotch. 

Addy wonders if she’s wearing panties. She isn’t wearing a bra, so maybe she’s not wearing panties either. It would be easy to find out. 

It would be easy to reach out and lift the delicate flap of fabric, just so, just enough to take a peek underneath. She won’t do that, of course. But she knows she could and she can’t help wondering what she’d see if she did. 

Lana is the type of woman to wear classy panties, solid sexy colors. Overpriced but so damn soft maybe they were worth it. If she isn’t wearing panties, then Addy wonders why. If she just felt like going commando or if whoever left those hickeys on her clavicle took them off of her.

Hopefully it wasn’t Bert. Beth is in a good mood tonight, marionette loose and ready to party. If she catches a whiff of Bert on her mom, it’ll flush her mood down right the toilet. With that thought in mind, Addy grabs the throw blanket and covers Lana up. 

* * *

“I don’t think either of us are gonna win the bet, Beth,” RiRi mutters, clicking her tongue. “Looks like Slocum beat us to the punch.” 

They’re at their lockers, watching the activity at the recruitment table from a distance. They’re too far away to hear exactly what’s being talked about, but Will’s got an arm around Micheal’s shoulders, lips to his ear, and whatever he’s saying has Micheal grinning like a goon. Micheal reaches up, curls his hands around the sarge’s forearm as if to keep him from moving away. 

“Wonder how long that’s been going on.” Beth’s eyes slide to Addy’s, as if Addy might have the answer. 

But Addy shrugs instead of offering one. She and Slocum are pretty close, but not so close that they talk about their sex lives.

“I wonder which one’s on top,” RiRi hums, mischief sparkling in her eyes. 

“Whichever one has the bigger dick?” Beth guesses, nonchalant.

“Probably Slocum then,” Addy muses without really thinking about it. 

Both Beth and RiRi turn to her, brows arched. 

“You and Slocum fuck?” Beth scoffs, incredulous. 

Addy rolls her eyes. “No. It’s just like, with how close our houses are, sometimes I see him peeing in the backyard. He’s got a big family, the bathroom isn’t always available, I guess.” 

“Oh.” RiRi’s interest dims. “I think it’s kinda a guy thing too. Every boy I’ve ever dated likes to piss outside.” 

“So, Addy.” Beth squints at her, arms crossing over her chest. “Does Slocum know you watch him piss?” 

“Jesus, Beth, you make it sound like I go out of my way to watch him piss.” Addy shuts her locker and hugs her books to her chest. “I just happen to catch him in the act now and then.” 

“Well it doesn’t sound like you’re in a real hurry to look away,” Beth gibes, bumping her shoulder. 

“How big is he?” RiRi asks, interest flaring back to life. 

“Bigger than Will, I think.” Addy shrugs.

It’s not like she’d measured or seen them side by side to compare. But she’s seen Slocum piss enough times and Will fuck Coach enough times to have a general idea. 

“And how do you know what Will’s looks like?” Beth asks faux innocuously, full while knowing. 

Beth had seen Will’s too, albeit not as many times as Addy has. 

“Wait, Addy, don’t tell me _you_ screwed Sarge,” RiRi whisper-shouts, mouth dropping open. 

Beth laughs lightly and unfolds her arms to tuck RiRi’s hair back behind her ear. “Now, now, when has our angelic Addy Hanlon ever gone after any of the marine meat?” 

Addy snorts, but it is true. She’s never screwed any of the recruiters.

But she has watched Will desperately thrust himself into Coach on several occasions. Watched Coach claw at his back while the bliss unfurled upon her face and velvet moans rolled off her tongue. Legs ribboned around his waist, ankles crossed, toenails prettily polished. She hopes maybe she could get in on that sometime, but she’d prefer Coach to be in the middle. She likes to imagine Will bringing Coach whatever it is he brings her, and those lovely moans of hers buried in the hollow of Addy’s throat, thrumming past her skin and into her bloodstream. Coach's breasts pressed to hers.

Both RiRi and Beth are staring at her expectantly. 

“Will likes to piss outside too,” Addy settles on with another shrug. “I saw him whip it out at a party at Lanvers, go behind a tree. Guess he didn’t notice I was there.” 

Beth rolls her eyes without actually rolling her eyes, but RiRi bobs her head along, easily accepting this.

“It’s totally a guy thing,” she declares, flicking her wrist. "Like I said, all my boyfriends love it. It's like they think the fresh air makes their dicks stronger, or something."

* * *

The showers have mostly cleared out now, but Addy is staying late for a private practice with Coach and Tacy is taking her time to wash all of the egg yolk out of her hair. At the end of today’s practice, the rest of the squad pelted her with rotten eggs as retribution for tanking their routine last night. She made them look like a joke in front of St. Reggie’s squad, and that was the icing on the cake after a week of her fucking around, nipping at Beth’s heels like a chihuahua and taking Sierra, Emily and Tania down by fumbling a cartwheel and crashing right into their basic thigh stand. 

As Addy’s walking past, she pauses, glancing over to Tacy. She’s got her eyes closed, head tipped back, rinsing her hair under the spray while she scrubs a soapy sponge across her torso. The suds slide down her body, around her budding breasts, a bit of bubbly fluff catching on her nipple. 

This is the first time Addy’s realized puberty’s been pretty good to Tacy so far. Her boobs aren’t big, but she actually has them now, soft teacups instead of minute raisin bumps. Addy wanders closer, idly checking out the curves of her body. They’re gradually becoming more defined. More than they were last year, Addy thinks. 

It’s not like she goes out of her way to admire Tacy’s looks. Addy doesn’t think Tacy will ever be as beautiful as Beth. No, never as beautiful as her stunning, sylphlike half-sister, not with that pitiable rabbit face. Still, Addy just sort of surprised herself. Coming across Tacy naked like this and realizing she’d never really noticed how much she’s changed the past couple years. 

Tacy faces forward again, blinking her eyes open. She startles when she sees Addy, letting out a shriek, hands spasming over her chest. 

“Oh my god! How long have you been staring at me?” 

“I wasn’t,” Addy mutters irritably.

She wasn’t, really. She was just taking a cursory look. Tacy isn’t anything to stare at. Nice enough, nicer than she’d realized, but nothing to stare at. Of course she wasn't staring.

Tacy abruptly wheels so it’s her backside to Addy now, head turned over her shoulder as she glowers. 

“Haven’t you guys put me through enough today?” she groans in exasperation. “Fuck off, Hanlon, go be weird somewhere else.” 

Oh, Tacy should know better than to talk to her like that. 

Addy surges forward and seizes a fistful of her sodden hair, harshly yanking her back. A high-pitched yelp jumps up Tacy’s throat and she scrambles, trying to claw Addy off. Addy tightens her grip and makes like she’s going to smash Tacy’s face into the wall, swiftly swinging her head toward the tile. 

Tacy whimpers fearfully, flinching as she anticipates the pain. But Addy stops short before there’s any actual connection. Jerks her arm back to prevent any real disaster, holding fast to Tacy’s hair at the base of her skull while her bunny lip quivers, face a few preciously safe inches away from the slick tile. 

“Top Girl wouldn’t flinch,” Addy tells her coolly. 

With that, she slides her fingers out of Tacy’s hair and leaves the showers. 

* * *

In the parking lot, Addy can see RiRi getting busy with Blake Barnett in the backseat of his car. She rests her chin on the ridge of her knuckles and watches as RiRi climbs over him, his hasty hands snaking underneath her shirt. Watches RiRi’s smooth, fawn brown hands press to his paler, pimply cheeks as she hungrily captures his mouth. 

Addy has no idea what appeal RiRi sees in Blake. She sits next to him in art class. He smells like onion rings and he plays with the kneaded erasers the way Coach’s daughter plays with putty. He says things like “babe” and “boo” to girls he barely knows and sometimes Addy fantasizes about taking one of the sharp pottery tools in the cabinet and plunging it into his eyeball. 

She thinks she likes the idea of that especially as she sits here now and watches him gobble up RiRi’s lips. 

Addy idly wonders if she could ever have RiRi’s lips like that. If RiRi would ever climb over her as enthusiastically as she did him. Wonders if she could move her hands under her shirt just like that, unclip her bra with far more finesse than this idiot's fumbling sausage fingers. 

She thinks maybe. Just maybe. 

* * *

  
Beth takes all of her clothes off sensual and slow, slips one leg out of her jeans with an unnecessary swanlike panache. 

It’s like she wants Addy to watch. Like she’s being so purposefully slow just to give Addy time to watch. Watch, admire, maybe even salivate over. 

But Addy’s already seen all there is to see there and she finds her eyes wandering to the window instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware I probably should be trying to finish my last prompt fills and bang out more pleasant fic, but I just. Really have a thing for Dark!Addy lately. Actually have a thing for Dark!Beth too...
> 
> ~~Am I going to do a Tragedy Girls AU?~~


End file.
